It's Only A Trophy
by procol harum
Summary: It wasn't that he couldn't trust the older man with anything – he just couldn't trust him alone with anything breakable.


**Title:** It's Just A Trophy

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson – Doug/Tom

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** It wasn't that he couldn't trust the older man with anything – he just couldn't trust him alone with anything breakable.

**A/N:** Found this on my computer just now, one of the 'lost stories'. I had actually written it for the fanfic100 on LJ, which I don't do anymore but hey, fic!

Doug!" Tom called out, his voice laced with tense emotions of mixed anger and annoyance. He had thought he could trust to leave Doug home alone while he went to grab the mail, but upon seeing the few remnants of his prized trophy, had known his trust had been chosen poorly. It wasn't that he couldn't trust the older man with anything – he just couldn't trust him alone with anything breakable.

"Damn it Doug, I know you're here somewhere!" Tom called out, stepping forward slowly and quietly. Doug was obviously trying to hide his existence in the apartment from Tom, and if he heard Tom coming, would have the chance to switch to a different hiding spot. This was Tom's apartment, though, and the young officer knew of the limited spaces a grown man could hide in, so he decided that searching throughout these areas as quiet as possible would soon gain him his target. But if Doug were alerted to his presence, then he could easily sneak out of the apartment, leaving Tom alone and unable to let his emotions out without destroying something himself. Not that he was going to destroy Doug – he just wanted to know why he would ruin something that he knew Tom cherished. Then again, Tom had known from the beginning – when he had said yes to going on that date – that Doug wasn't perfect. But nobody was, and to Tom, Doug was just fine the way he was. Looking down at the shards of golden medal, though, he realized that sometimes Doug could just be plain annoying. A quality that Tom didn't hate, but knew he could live without, even if it were only for a few hours.. Today it had lasted one. Tom had awoken to Doug's music -- a woman doing a great yet annoying job at reaching one of the high notes. An hour after that, Tom had returned with the mail to find the trophy on the floor in two pieces. One hour, though, was a pretty good record, and Tom planned on congratulating Doug afterwards, once he had calmed down a bit. This, of course, was something he knew he would do, because he had never been able to stay mad at Doug for more than ten minutes, usually sooner, depending on how long it took for Doug to convince him that things really weren't as bad as they seemed.

Tom headed into the bedroom first, knowing that the closet, although open due to Doug's claustrophobia, would be the first place he would 'hide'. Of course he would not be doing a very good job considering the door would be open, but to Doug, it would be amusing, and would soon be to Tom as well, once he had been calmed down. Except Doug wasn't in the closet, or under the bed, or even on it. And after checking, Tom came to the realization that his boyfriend was nowhere in the entire apartment. Annoyed and confused, Tom headed back towards his bedroom, intent on searching once more, just in case Doug had moved somewhere else while he was looking for him.

He hadn't. After searching a third time, Tom gave up. Doug Penhall was either really good at this game, or he really wasn't there. Tom assumed the latter option was the truth, because even if Doug were there but hiding and moving, Tom would have have found him by now, or would have at least heard him. But he hadn't, and now he was wondering where Doug could have gone.

A shuffled movement and the distinct click of wood smacking into frame alerted Tom to the fact that somebody had just entered his apartment, albeit slowly and at a very cautionary rate, due to the fact that no more sounds of movement came – just pure, eerily _silent _silence that Tom wished weren't there. He wasn't angered at Doug anymore, but more annoyed and slightly worried because he had not been able to find him. He turned towards the doorway, though, hoping to find Doug there, waiting for Tom's berating.

"Where the hell were you?" Tom asked the man standing in his hallway, although his tone emitted worried relief, the anger and annoyance being washed away like dirt on the road during a rain storm. Because he wasn't mad, and really didn't care all that much about the trophy anymore.

"I uh, I left," Doug replied. "Sorry about your trophy, Tommy, I can fix it. I think."

"I don't care about the trophy anymore Doug," Tom answered slowly, heading towards his boyfriend. "I'm just glad you're back. Next time you leave, please leave a note saying where you're going – I was worried."

"You what?" Doug asked, mildly surprised. "It's just, you left, then I kinda broke the trophy, so I left before you could get back and be mad."

"I thought you were playing hide and seek with me," Tom replied, laughing lightly. "I mean, I checked the apartment three times but when I couldn't find you, I got worried. Guess that's my cop's instinct kicking in or something, huh?"

"Guess so," Doug replied as Tom moved closer, smiling as the space – more so the lack of space -- between them grew eminent and he smiled playfully before muttering, "But I guess you were wrong, because as you can see I am quite fine."

"Don't flatter yourself," Tom joked, grinning as Doug reached out, wrapping muscular limbs around him and eliminating all space between them.

"But you know it's true," Doug whispered. "Or else you wouldn't be here in my arms, would you?"

"Guess not," Tom whispered, moaning as Doug began kissing his jugular, and soon all thoughts of the trophy were diminished, Tom wondering why he had ever cared about it being broken in the first place.


End file.
